The stutter and the broken heart
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: Ciel has started at a new university. He has to share a dorm with a bunch of lunatics, one of them being Alois. Alois and Ciel get close but a certain person doesn't want them too. Yaoi. Mild swearing. Blood, lots of blood
1. Chapter 1 - new start

Chapter one - New start

This was my first day at my new university. I couldn't wait couldn't wait. Well I could but then again I couldn't wait to get away from my drunken alcoholic father. I was rather looking forward to it but I'd been told that I had to share a dorm with five other people.

My alarm clock buzzed at nine o'clock. I turned it off and got out of bed. I went to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes for the day, then put the rest into my suitcase. My Dad then walked in and proceeded to complain about the fact I wasn't in the kitchen making him breakfast. I then pushed him out my room and locked the door. He banged for twenty minutes before getting tired and walking back to bed. After I finished packing I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, grabbed a banana, and got in my car for uni. The driver was two hours away from my house so there was no way my dad would drive up there and grab me. Also, it was his car I took and I took my car keys with me so he couldn't drive. I know I seem like a bad person but if your Dad was drunk and screamed at you for the most pointless things on the planet then you would be.

The drive was long and tedious. I swear if I had stayed in that car any longer I would have killed my self. When I arrived, I was welcomed by the building. It was an old campus, lots of plants and the rest of it but what I liked the best was the main building. It was old and had large signs carved into the walls. I waked into the building, seeing all of the staff and students walking around. I walked through a door on my left saying new students. When I opened it I saw a lady doing her nails. "oh hello, sorry I was doing my nails, What's your name?" she asked. The lady had beautiful red hair, like the rest of her clothing. She was a very sweet lady but very ditsy. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I said. She punched it into her computer then looked back up at me. "you're in dorm 116 with 5 other people, I'm not going to tell you who I'm afraid so you'll have to find out for yourself. By the way, My name is Emily Featherstone but you can call me madam red." she said. I nodded. I was about to walk away when. "Hey, do you want me to show you to your room Ciel?" she asked "Yes please" I answered.

Web began walking toward my room. She told me about all of the rules and the times of day when I can get lunch. It looked like this was going to be good. We stopped at my dorm door. "the people who live here are strange people so I'd go careful if I were you." she said sternly. "I thought you weren't going to tell me anything about those lot." I said. "I did say that didn't I?" she said "yes, yes you did."I replied. I opened the door to the room of the the strange people to see a red headed guy sat on a guy looking like a butler, A girl with massive tits making out with a guy in glasses and a blond kid. I like the look of that blonde kid. I walked in and they all stopped. They stared at me like I was strange. Madam Red slammed the door and ran away. The Red headed bay walked up to me. "Bassy, I think this is Alois' Room-mate." He said. The blonde boy still looked at me. He blushed quite deeply, making me do it to. "W-who's Alois?" I asked. The red head pointed at the blonde kid. "Hello my name is Grelle, This is my boyfriend Bassy, The guy with the glasses is Claude, The girl is his girlfriend Hannah and that's Alois, your new room-mate." He said. "Pardon my rudeness, but what sort of name is Bassy?" I asked. The red head looked shocked. "Bassy's name is beautiful." He said in anguish. "Grelle leave him please." Said 'Bassy' "My name isn't actually Bassy, It's Sebastian but it's the nickname Grelle has for me." He said. I giggled without noticing. I then blushed with embarrassment. Claude snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my body. "He's nice, I'd like to taste him." He said lustfully. I pushed him off me. "No!" I said. "Hannah clapped. Alois grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room. He went back out and grabbed my suitcase. "Sorry about that but they do that every-time there's a new person here." He said apologetically. "No it's fine, strange people though." I said. He shivered a little. "s-stay a-away from C-Claude." He said. "Okay." I said. "really?" He asked. "Yeah, I don't really like him anyway." I said. He grabbed me and began to hug me. I felt his fingers dig into my back. I held onto him too. He looked so afraid when Claude held onto me.

_What did Claude do to him?_

* * *

**Hi guys, It's me Marcaline's Bass Guitar. Thank's for reading chapter one. Please review and there will be a prize. The more you review, the more prizes you get. This time its chocolate cake so hurry up and review :)**

**_And I'll wish you a sweet dream the next night._**


	2. Chapter 2 - yep, Claude's a prick

Chapter 2 - Yep, Claude's a prick

His nails dug into my back like he was holding on for his life. I felt his breathe on my neck as I held him. He gently moved his arms away from my body and went back into the lounge. I moved into the vacant Room. It was a relaxing cream colour. The bed had a quilt folded up and a pillow on the top of it. I put my suitcase to a side and began unpacking my stuff. I grabbed my black quilt cover and put it on the quilt, I did the same to the pillow. I packed a lot of posters and pins so I began putting those all over the walls. The were band posters. Black Veil Brides, Placebo, BMTH, Falling in reverse and more. After I finished putting my posters up I folded my clothes up into my wardrobe and put my pills into the cupboard.

I made my way back to the lounge and sat next to Alois. He looked up and blushed slightly before going back to reading his book. Claude then walked over and wrapped his arms round my neck. His lips were centimetres from my sensitive neck. "why don't you leave that prick and come with me. I kiss better anyway." He said. "I'm sorry, I only pay for sluts when I need them." I replied. He looked extremely angry at my last comment. "Oh really, Fine if I'm such a slut then you wouldn't mind if I slept with Alois then, Or maybe Sebastian or Grelle." He said angrily "You lay one hand on Alois, And I swear to God you will get hurt." I replied. "Fine I'll go and be a fucking Whore with my girlfriend!" he said.

Claude walked into his room with Hannah. Grelle stared at me in astonishment, Sebastian looked quite happy and Alois looked relived. "Your the first person to say something to him, I'm surprised something like that could come out of you." Said Sebastian "But Bassy?" asked Grelle. "Don't worry he should get over it." He said reassuringly. "A-Are You sure." stuttered Alois. "Oh shut up shorty just because he Ra ... I shouldn't have said that." said Grelle. "Grelle, Apologize." Said Sebastian. "I'm sorry shorty." He said. "It's o-okay just d-don't talk a-about it." he stuttered. He walked into the room holding his arm. I followed him as he sat on the sofa in our room. "He did that to you." I said without thinking. "Y-Yeah, I don't T-talk about it much C-cause It was B-bad." He said. "Why didn't you do anything?" I asked "I m-moved rooms." He said "N-now he does it to H-Hannah."

I grabbed him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." I said reassuringly. I went into my room and got into bed. It was 1 o'clock in the morning so I went to sleep.

The next morning, I got out of bed and brushed my teeth. I got out my purple skinny jeans, red converse and BVB shirt. Then I went to the cupboard to get My pills. I opened the cupboard and my pills worn't there. I moved everything around searching desperately for them. I dragged everything out of my wardrobe. I walked out my door and looked in the kitchen, the settee, even the fridge. Alois walked in. "W-what are you d-doing C-Ciel." Stutter Alo' "My fucking pills are missing." I blurted out. "W-What pills?" He asked. "My Hea-"I Said before falling on my knees. Alois ran up to me. "Ciel!" "Go...Get...Seb..A...Stian." I said breathlessly.

He ran to his room and banged on the door. Grelle answered. "Oh hello shorty, How can I help you?" he said. "Go Get Sebastian please it's important " he said. "Bassy, Shorty wants you!" he shouted. Sebastian walked across the hall. "What's up Alo'?" he asked "Ciel collapsed, please help?" he said. Sebastian Ran to my room, finding me laid against the wall covered in blood. "what the hell happened?" He asked. "He said he lost his pills." Said Alois. "Where were they last?" He asked sternly "Cup...Board." I said "Okay." He said. He stormed into my bedroom and opened the cupboard seeing nothing there. Then he had realized what had happened. "Claude!" he said"

He stormed out the room and slammed Claude's door open. He grabbed Claude by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Pills now!" he said. "Oh too bad, I threw them out the window because he called me a whore. Maybe he'll learn next time, if there is a next time that is hahaha." He said. Sebastian Punched him in the face before slamming the door and coming back to me. Grelle came as well.

"Oh my what's wrong with Ciel?" asked Grelle. "Claude threw his pills out the window, apparently, if he doesn't take them it's bad." Said Sebastian. "How do we H-Help him?" Stuttered Alois. "We call 911 and we try to keep him alive until then." Said Sebastian."M..ove." I said. Alois moved and I threw up. Blood went everywhere."Well this doesn't look good Bassy. " Said Grelle.

Sebastian laid me on the sofa in the lounge. My skin went as white as a sheet. I slowly dragged myself into a sitting position. "I'm...So..rry...Guys." I said. "it's not your fault Ciel, You'll get better Don't worry and we won't let Claude near you any-more." Sebastian said as he held Grelle's hand. My chest felt like it was on fire and My vision started to blur. "Alo'."I said. "hug... me... plea...se." I said. He sat on the sofa and wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest. I felt warm like I was meant to be there. Grelle called 911 and 3 minutes later they arrived. "Alo'...Come." I said. He followed the paramedics and got into the ambulance. Then...Black.

When I woke up Alois was sat next to me holding my hand. "Look's like somebody was Tired." I said. He flinched and smiled. I still felt weak but I felt better. Alo' wrapped his arms around me. "I thought you m-might die." he said. "No don't worry about it, it's not the first time it's happened but I do need my pills." I said. We talked about what happened. Later on the others came. Hannah, Grelle and Sebastian came. Claude wasn't aloud to come in because I told the nurses he wasn't aloud to. "So what illness have you got?" asked Grelle. "I have a heart murmur I've had it since I was littler and if I don't take my pills, I get like that." I said. "Don't people normally operate when someone has one of those." Said Hannah. "Normally, but because of how week my heart was, they couldn't so I take pills for it instead. Recently my Father wasn't letting me go get my pills so I was getting ill. I did get some before I left for collage. Then little Mr. Prick went and threw them out the window. I wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly but it was probably because I was panicking." I said. After a long conversation the nurse kicked everyone out and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. They'll be cake. **


	3. Chapter 3 - lust in a touch

**Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I had like no idea at all on what to write so please forgive me. Today is update Day. :). This means that all the fanfictions that are update-able will be updated, so if you have read any of my other ones and the it just ended unexpectedly then today it will be updated.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - lust in a touch

Alois. At that moment in time I had never been happier. He came to see me everyday bringing me presents, cards and occasionally, Grelle and Sebastian. I loved having them around me all the time. It made me feel appreciated by everyone and I felt in place. I loved my friends like they were my family. Alois was coming more and more. Not a day went by that he didn't. I'd been stuck in the hospital for three months so the doctors could prod me with needles and do pointless tests on me. Most the time I was there I was being injected with drugs and force-fed things. I refused to eat anything because it was disgusting and when I did I threw up. Alois was different to them. He always brought me cake and soup and asked me to eat unlike they did. I did throw up around him but he always made me feel better.

I woke up one morning and Alois was exited. He had a bag full of something, something for me. He put it on the bed. It was my clothes. He brought my green, checked skinny jeans; my black vest and a checked button up shirt to go over the top. I hugged him and he blushed. He touched my back and caused me to shiver. He hugged me back. He was warm and he was soft. I looked up and touched his hair. He touched my chin. I blushed a lot, this was so cliché and yet I wanted it so bad. He has been there everyday and I never suspected a thing. He lent in and touched his lips to mine. I was blushing harder then I ever have. I pushed forward in the kiss for some dominance but it didn't work. His tongue licked my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I gave him it as he explored my mouth. My tongue fort with his for dominance but he won. After a while we broke for air and a clothe change.

(Ciel and Alois' conversation)

"Hey Ciel, did you like it?"

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I?"

"I've never really kissed anyone like that."

"I can understand that. It was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why wait till university?"

"I never really like anyone in primary and secondary school so I never kissed anyone."

"Collage?"

"no, well there was this one guy but he was a douche."

"Hehehe."

"okay I'm ready."

(end of conversation)

I walked out of the bathroom in my clothes. He grabbed my and pushed me to the wall and kissed me again. my chest started to hurt. I felt like I was gonna pass out but I liked it. I pushed him back. "I'm sorry my chest hurts." I said. He looked upset so I hugged him. "I really am. I like kissing you and I like the way you touch me when we do but My chest hurts so I need a minute." I said. I sat down and drank some medicine from off my bedside table. it took a few minutes before it took effect and by then we where already kissing. his tongue were dancing together when Sebastian and Grelle walked in. They stared at us in shock. We didn't even notice they had walked in until Grelle screamed. " What are you doing?" Sebastian kissed him firmly. "they're only kissing, nothing to be worried about." he said lustfully. Grelle gave him a cheeky smile and sat down next to my bed.

"Why did you bring my clothes anyway?" I asked curiously. "Because ...Your coming back to uni' today." Alo' said. I dived on him and hugged him. I was finally leaving that hell hole. I grabbed the stuff I needed and got ready to leave. Grelle and Sebastian left first leaving me and Alois. He took my hand in his and sat me on the bed. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. I stared at him happily and kissed him, hard. "This yes enough for you?" I asked.

He lent me up against the wall and started kissing me again. This time there was more passion and lust. He rubbed his hands up and down my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He broke off first. "We can finish this off when we get home." He said. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. We walked out the door, being stared at by everyone as we left. Grelle and Sebastian looked at us and laughed, like they knew it was going to happen al along.

We got home an hour later after a lot of making out and abuse from the taxi driver. He grabbed my hand and we went into the Uni'. Madam Red hugged my like a boa constrictor. I started turning blue so the others had to pull her off. We went upstairs where we broke off and went into our rooms.

"Now were where we?" I asked. He grabbed me and kissed me up against the wall. our tongues battled for dominance but he won. He started touching my body all over again this time there was nothing stopping us. He started nibbling my neck and rubbing chest. his hand were cold against me. I dragged him into the bedroom. He pushed me gently onto the bed and hovered above me. My cheeks where red and I was exited about what we where about to do. He took my shirts off and I took his off. I sat on his legs and kissed him. I bit onto his neck leaving a love bite, **(Hickey for you Americans)**. He flipped us over again. Tonight would be great.

(one epic sex scene later...)

We laid in bed together. That was the best thing to happen to me, ever. I hugged him as I let sleep take over my thoughts. When I woke up, I had a box of chocolates, coffee and a box of painkillers on my bedside table. I moved but it was painful, as to be expected. I also saw a card.

_To my sky;_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, I have a lesson. Grelle and Sebastian are still there if you need anything. I left you a few presents and I highly recommend you take the painkillers, you'll find out why._

_Alois._

_I've never loved anyone so much before now._

* * *

**Well that's all for now guys. Please review and like and the rest of it. It helps me to improve in so many ways.**

**I'll show you a sweet dream...the next night**


End file.
